The Tart Disaster
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Dobby just wanted to make a feast for Harry Potter and his friends. But when love potion spills in the treacle tarts, things turn for the worst. Is it possible for you to fall in love with your own reflection? Harmony  Harry/Hermione  pairing.
1. Author's Note

**So, I'm making this story and before I post the first chapter (which I'm finishing up right now) I wanted to say thanks for sticking with me. My life is nothing important to you, I'm sure, so I'll just make this quick. I really love this idea that hit me! Harmony forever. Everyone I know agrees, and most hardly even know about HP! So there. Bye, read on!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I was looking for ideas and one hit me. Credit goes to a Yahoo user! Thanks if you read this and I love your opinions so hit me with YOUR BEST SHOT! FIRE AWAYYY! Sorry, lost my composure momentarily. Please excuse me. Anyway, chapter time!**

**Song: 22 by Lilly Allen (Love her!)**

_"There's nothing to do, and there's nothing to say. Until the man of her dreams comes along, picks her up, and puts her over his shoulder,"_ Hermione sang as she tossed her last shirt into the wardrobe in her room at 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

She sighed and flipped off the stereo, sitting on the edge of the four poster bed. At age 22, she was still single as a Muggle Pringle. And hating every minute of it. It was easy enough at first, with all her single girlfriends but now they were either in a relationship or married. AND she was still a virgin. That would cause her to wonder... her best friends Ron and Harry? Were they... Then she got grossed out just thinking about it, not to mention embarrassed.

"Hermione?"

Her door opened slowly and Harry stepped in.

"What's up Harry?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

It was May 2nd, 2002, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and a big feast was to happen that night. Harry had invited Ron and Hermione over the night before Ron, was thankfully, still single so Hermione wasn't alone. Harry was dating Ginny Weasley. Hermione couldn't be happier for them.

"Well, I heard you singing from down the hall," he admitted.

Hermione couldn't even reply, she was feeling so down. She just nodded and stared at her feet that wouldn't quite reach the floor. The bed dipped as Harry set himself down next to her. He took her hand and looked at her.

"You alright, Mione?"

Hermione looked up and took a deep breath.

"Harry, this may be a strange question but are you.."

"AHHHH!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and bolted out the bedroom door, whizzing down the stairs to the source of Ron's scream. When she stopped in the living room she sarted laughing.

"Hermione?" Harry yelled running in.

He started laughing when he saw the sight before him. Ron had been napping on the couch and a now frightened looking Dobby was standing on him. He'd probably apparated right on top of Ron without knowing it.

"Oh, Mister Weasley, please forgive Dobby," the little house elf pleaded. "Dobby did not see where he was going to land!"

He hopped off Ron's torso and onto the red carpet.

"What are you doing here, Dobby?" Harry asked straightening his glasses.

The elf's face fell.

"Harry Potter does not want me here?" he replied in sadness.

Hermione felt terrible. She rushed forward onto her knees and hugged Dobby.

"Oh, dear, not at all. Right Harry?" she turned to glare at him silently.

With Hermione looking at him in such anger and Dobby's big, sad eyes filling with tears guilt crashed onto his chest.

"No, no! It's a pleasant surprise, I was just wondering if you needed something or whatever reason you were here for," he rushed to fix his mistake.

Hermione dettached herself from Dobby and sat on the couch next to a gruff looking Ron. He huffed because they'd been laughing and Hermione giggled. He set his jaw angrily. She rolled her eyes. He'd forget about it in 5 minutes tops.

"Oh! Dobby thought Harry Potter was surely angry at Dobby," the little guy said in relief. "I came here to do something for Harry Potter and his friends."

Harry's eyebrow rose and his features were accentuated in the golden glow of the lit fire to his right in the fireplace.

"Do _what?_"

Even Hermione was leaning forward in anxiety to hear what Dobby was going to do. She definitely hadn't forgotten him trying to KILL Harry multiple times.

"I'm going to cook a feast!"

Dobby started jumping up and down in happiness, his big ears flopping along. Harry grinned.

"Thank you Dobby, but you really don't have to..."

Dobby stopped jumping and looked into Harry's bespectacled emerald green eyes seriously.

"Oh no, Harry Potter and his friends saved everyone on this day many years ago and Dobby is grateful. And Miss Hermione is helping free house-elves, so they can be free elves like Dobby! I MUST show my thanks!" he insisted.

With that he got to his knees and began to beg mercilessly.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, trying to stop the elf.

"What is this annoying noise in here?" a low grumble coming from the doorway said.

The four looked over and saw the house-elf of Grimmauld Place, Kreacher, standing in his old rags, his usual grimace placed upon his face.

"Kreacher.." Harry said warningly.

The elf ignored Harry. He stepped forward slowly, still arched over slightly.

"And letting _Mudblood scum _into Mistress Black's house, ruining her honor," he continued.

"Kreacher, SHUT UP!" Harry shouted.

Kreacher's head snapped up and he bowed hastily.

"Of course," he mumbled sarcastically," Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black..."

With that Kreacher exited the room without another word.

"How rude!" Dobby stated raising his nonexistent eyebrows.

Ron even had to start chuckling at this. It would be a terrific night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what was Hermione going to ask Harry. Now, before I go I'm going to randomly brag that in a few weeks I'm going to Hogwarts in Orlando! And I would like to tell you that my room is HP themed XD Posters, got Hermione's earrings, Deathly Hallows Part 1 wedding necklace, soon to have her wand thanks to my best frend ever, quill and ink, HBP and DHP1 video games, HP Cookbook, etc. Love you guys, sorry for being a bragger! Couldn't help it. And send me a shout out if you're going to see Hunger Games too AFTER you've read the books ;D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my, oh my Dobby is back. What will happen next? **

**Song: Cheap and Cheerful by the Kills  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione popped her head into the kitchen once again to check in on the little elf.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need any help Dobby?" she asked.

Dobby looked up from stirring the stew that simmered in the large pot on the stove.

"Oh no no Miss Hermione, Dobby can do this. Dobby will be serving you tonight," he protested.

Hermione sighed and smiled.

"Alright," she gave in.

He hummed a happy little tune as he prepared bowls and plates pilled high with delicious aromas traveling around the house, making the three adults' mouths water.

Kreacher was at least being co-operative by helping Dobby set up and it appeared that Dobby, the excited one, was rubbing off on the old grumpy elf. Kreacher was neither frowning nor smiling but being much more polite, to Hermione's delight. She hurried off into the living room where the boys sat, dressed for the feast. Ron was lying in a tall backed chair and eating snacks. Harry was looking at a scrapbook.

"Honestly, Hermione, just leave him alone. He _wants _to serve us," Ron told her without looking up.

Harry looked up and swore he could have seen steam coming out of Hermione's ears.

"He does NOT want to serve us and neither do any other house elves. They only believe it because that's what they've been taught all these years! And it's not fair!"

Ron rolled his eyes, bit into a cream filled biscuit, and entertained himself by staring at the fire. After rambling on about house elf treatment for a few good minutes Hermione realized no one was listening. Blushing in embarrassment she sat down next to Harry on the couch. Not able to help herself she glanced at the scrapbook. He waslooking at pictures of his parents, the one Hagrid and Dumbledore had gotten for him in Year 1 by asking his parent's old friends to send them in.

"She was beautiful," Hermione whispered, mesmerized by the picture of Lily and James Potter.

It was true. The woman smiling in the picture had dark red hair and pretty, piercing green eyes which Harry had inherited. Her smile was big and bright, the teeth revealed straight. Just then the book snapped shut. Herione jumped and looked at Harry. He blinked a few times and readjusted his glasses.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine, you just scared me," he replied nonchalantly.

Ron's snores interrupted them and Hermione stood up.

"I'll be getting ready, everyone will arrive by Floo so put out the fire please," she requested.

He nodded and she smiled at him warmly then hurried off.

As she walked up the stairs Harry's pictures stayed printed in her mind. They made her wonder. What would it have been like if Harry's parents had never died? If Voldemort had been destroyed long ago? She didn't want to think about it because Hermione knew.. they would have never met.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran down the steps, knowing that people would arrive any second. The house smelled wonderful and she couldn't wait to sit down with everyone and enjoy a meal with them. She was wearing a royal blue dress that was tight including the long sleeves and a scoop neck until just below her ribs. The rest flowed out nicely and the skirt had thin pleats all around. On her neck was a thin silver necklace that had a matching clover charm on it. Clasped on her wrist was a silver and black charm bracelet. Her hair was down to her shoulders and pinned back above each ear. Very pretty yet natural.<p>

Breathing heavily from running down the stairs she hastily started to slip on the black kitten heels she had in her hand, with the slightly pointed toe and ankle straps.

"No one's arrived yet, have they?" she asked quickly.

Ron was now awake and he shook his head.

"Calm down, Mione, it'll be fine," he assured her.

She smiled and nodded, taking a seat.

"Harry Potter?"

Dobby appeared in the living room.

"Yes Dobby?" Harry responded.

Ron leaned over and smugly whispered in her ear.

"I didn't get sacred _that _time," he bragged.

Just then green flames popped up in the fireplace and Neville Longbottom hopped out.

"AH!" Ron yelled, startled.

"That one did," Hermione replied just as smugly.

"Dinner is ready," Dobby said.

"Thanks," she heard Harry say.

"Neville!" Hermione cried, hugging him.

"Well, well, Miss Hermione Granger," Neville said playfully as he pat my back. Someone else shot out of the fireplace. Lavender Brown. She and Neville had been dating for a while now, much to Hermione's dismay. Because she saw fact Lavender flirting with Ron constantly. Poor Luna Lovegood was still single but Hermione saw it. The way she looked at Neville.

And Hermione knew she couldn't do much because that was precisely how the world worked. You got what you got and you dealt with it.

"Hello Harry, _Ron, _and.. you," Lavender finished in obvious disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to Lavender.

"Lavender! So, did Neville pay for that new job?" she asked seriously.

Lavender looked confused.

"What job?"

"The nose job, silly!" Hermione replied cheerfully. "Or was it the breast enlargement? I can't seem to remember..."

Ron sniggered and Lavender blushed bright pink.

"Oh, well, _Mione_, what about yours? Oh... did it fail? Because I'm not seeing anything diferent with the girls," she whispered the last part as she gestured to her chest.

"Lavender, do you have a nut allergy?"

Lavender was still bright pink.

"What? No, why?"

"Because your head is starting to look swelled," Hermione replied.

Lavender glared helplessly and turned away.

"Nev-Nev, let's talk about the wedding!" Lavender squealed as she flounced away.

The wedding? Poor Luna was going to be heartbroken when she heard. Harry and Ron were just talking to Neville when Lavender grabbed the poor dark haired, clumsy bloke and pulled him to the couch. Hermione casually pulled Ron and Harry off to the side.

"Wedding?"

Harry looked troubled and Ron uneasy.

"Neville told us he proposed over owl," Ron admitted.

Hermione gaped.

"And you didn't tell me?" Hermione hissed.

He shrugged guiltily and Harry scratched his neck. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm holding you responsible when Luna goes hysterical over the news, because it could have been postponed so I could get Luna and Neville closer," she whispered angrily.

"Mione, you can't interfere in people's relationships all the time," Ron replied harshly.

This blew Hermione back.

"Wha.. what are you talking about?"

"Well.." Harry trailed off.

"Well, what?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You usually get involved people's relationships and try to, you know, match up," Harry continued cautiously.

"Yeah.." Ron added.

Hermione could feel herself becoming angry and.. ashamed. Was it true? Would she get too involved in other people's love lives? Was it because she had none of her own and she was trying to make up for it through other people?

"That's what you think," she snapped, realizing how lame it sounded as she stormed back over to the fireplace.

She couldn't go anywhere else because she wanted to be a good hostess, as hurt and boiling mad as she was.

Suddenly many more people stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione started to feel better when she saw all the remaining Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour, or now more correctly Weasley, Hagrid, and Dean Thomas who was very close to Neville.

"Hermione, darling, how nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she grasped Hermione's face in her hands and then pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," she murmured against the woman's soft, fiery orange hair.

"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said happily.

They shook hands warmly and she turned to embrace the other Weasleys.

"'Ermione, 'ow nice to see you," Fleur greeted in her beautiful voice as she floated forward to kiss Hermione on each cheek.

"Nice to see you too Fleur," Hermione replied.

With her pale blonde hair, bright blue eyes, porcelain skin, and delicate features, Fleur was exactly what she was. A French part Veela wizard.

"Why hello Hermione," a lofty voice from behind her greeted.

Hermione turned around and faced Luna Lovegood who stood about 2 inches below Hermione's 5'6".

"Luna!" she said joyously as she hugged her friend.

Luna smiled and pulled away gently.  
>"Be careful, Father said if you hug someone longer than 20 seconds a Snoofaloop will go in your head and make you go insane," Luna told her very seriously.<p>

Hermione restrained from informing Luna that there wee no such things as Snoofaloops but she was too happy and patient.

"Harry!"

Hermione looked over and saw Harry and Ginny in a warm embrace, kissing passionately. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _Must be hungry,_ Hermione thought.

"Dobby said dinner is ready so let's eat, shall we?" she announced above the loud introductions and greetings.

Everyone quieted and Dobby poofed in.

"Before the feast begins, Dobby would like to say a few words."

He looked at Harry for approval, who nodded. DObby faced everyone again.

"Dobby used to be a slave to the Malfoys. The Malfoys were mean to Dobby and they hurt him very much. Dobby always dreamed of being free but he knew it would never happen. Then when Dobby heard harry Potter was in danger, he wanted to help. So, he tried to make Harry Potter leave Hogwarts."

"Trying to kill me failed," Harry offered.

Everyone laughed. Dobby chuckled a little.

"But then Dobby saw how nice Harry Potter was and he did not wish to harm him, oh no. Harry Potter helped Dobby become free and Dobby is forever grateful for that. Dobby owns many socks now! Harry Potter and his friends helped many of Dobby's magical friends and defeated the bad, bad man. Dobby could not be happier! Especiial since Miss Hermione works to help other elves like Dobby, so they can be free!"

Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Let's hear it for those who fought and helped us win," Harry said quietly.

He started to clap and soon claps sounded throughout the whole room.

"Now, go eat!' Dobby told everyone inexcitement.

They followed his directions to the dining area and sat down, their eyes searching the table. Hermione didn't know what she would serve herself first! There were plates of meat which including: honey roast beef, warm and moist chicken, perfectly broiled fish, and juicy steaks that was so well cooked the juice dribbled onto the plate making everyone's mouths water.

The sides included: creamy mashed potatoes with thick gravy, steak and kidney pudding, steaming peas and green beans, a large hot basin of French onion soup that looked absolutel delightful, chile hot curry, Shepherd's pie, and a big plate of Lancashire hotpot.

To drink there was Butterbeer, Fire Whisky, Dragon Wine, and other things.

"Dear God," Hermione heard people murmur.

Dobby stood next to the table smiling proudly. Hermione pulled up a chair.

"Come and join us Dobby, you made this feast after all," she pushed.

Dobby smiled happily and shook his head.

"Dobby must finish afters, but Dobby will eat some in the kitchen Miss Hermione."

He ran in and everyone began to pile their plates with food, especially Ron. Well, Lavender seemed to be on a new diet so she only eat veggies. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a small portion of most of the items, digging in. It all tasted so good she wondered if it could get any better. Chatter rose and everyone was feeling at home as they filled their stomachs until they thought they'd bust. Dobby returned soon and with a snap of his fingers, the food disappeared and was stored in the refrigerator.

"Afters!" someone exclaimed happily.

Obviously Hagrid, who was known for getting drunk very fast.

"That's enough Dragon Wine now," Mr. Weasle whispered hiding the bottle.

"Dobby is happy to show you what he's made," Dobby told them.

With another snap plates of cookies, biscuits, custards, pasties, puddings and pies appeared on the table. Near the friends was a tray of treacle tarts, which caught Hermione's interest because they were her favorite.

"I'll have one of these," she told herself.

She reached for one and took a smal nibble.

"Delicious!" she said aloud.

"Then i'll have to try one," Ron said grabbing one.

"Me too," Harry agreed.

"Me three," Neville responded.

"I guess my pudding can wait," Luna added.

Lavender nodded slowly, Dean grabbed one, and Ginny took the last for herself.

"One, two, three!"

And everyone took a bite.

BUt what they didn't know was, while everyone was chatting and eating Dobby had been preparing the tarts.

"Add some sugar," Kreacher advised him.

Dobby reached for a vial but lost his balance on the stool that elevated him to the counter and fell. He reached out to catch himself and caught the vial. As he popped back up he sprinkled some in and quickly put it away.

"Done!' he said proudly.

Now let's zoom in on that vial. It read: _Philtre D'Amour._

From French to English... Love Potion.


	4. Chapter 3

**Uh oh. Dobby is so reckless! Let's see what happens next... JKR owns all HP!**

**Song: Don't Stop by Gin Wigmore**

**Random but review if you listen to your parents old records and music too! I love when my dad puts in his records and blasts it through the house with us dancing along to the Bee Gees, Beatles, Elvis, Tears For Fears, Kings of Leon, Patti Smith, Journey, Celine Dion, Madonna, Billy Joel, etc.**

**Thanks to these reviewers and favoriters: Ethy-Riddle, Chuffi4Harmony, Soulblazer87, briannabermudez, Discipel-of-Godric, JaclynSusane, AllWasWell07, Viperak, and agnar! You guys are amazing :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The young adults finished their tarts. Hermione felt a strange wave roll through her body that felt like electricity. She looked around to see if everyone else had felt it and guessed by the look on their faces they had. Just then it turned into a pulsing feeling of love. Hers and Harry's eyes met and something burst in her.<p>

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked loudly standing up abruptly.

"I'd love to," he replied copying her movements.

The parents looked startled and confused. Ron flipped around and faced _himself. _He'd sat in front of a mirror.

"Hello there," he said sounding quite dazed and lovestruck.

"What are you kids on about?" Mr. Weasley asked knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I love Hermione," Harry replied happily.

Gasps came from around the table and Ginny and Dean stared at each other.

"I love Dean Thomas," she sighed dreamily.

Luna dropped her spoon full of pudding and her eyes widened at the sight of Neville, who glanced at her.

"Luna I'm mad for you," he blurted.

"The nargles kept saying you were perfect with me," Luna whispered.

Lavender's eyes fixed on the cake in front of her and she grabbed the plate.

"Oh my is it hot in here?" she asked with a giggle.

"That's enough," Mr. Weasley cut in looking worried and annoyed.

"Enough of what? I can't get enough of Hermione," Harry announced taking her hand.

The bookworm giggled girlishly and blushed red.

"What in the hell is going on?" Bill wondered.

"Zis ez very strange," Fleur added.

"Love is a strange thing," Luna recited feeding Neville a strawberry.

"DOBBY!"

The elf apparated in.

"Yes Mister Weasley?" Dobby replied.

"What is going on?" Mr. Weasley responded gesturing to the lovey-dovey things going on around him.

"Kreacher knows," the gravelly voice came from the door.

The elf slowly walked in and pulled a vial rom his rags.

"Dobby the elf gave them Love Potion," Kreacher said.

Everyone gazed in horror at Dobby. The elf started crying.

"It w-w-was an a-acident. Dobby never meant to put it in the tarts!" he wailed.

He was about to smash a plate on his head when Mr. Weasley grabbed the plate and hid it behind his back.

"Dobby, we know it was an accident, we'll fix it," he told the elf.

Dobby sniffled and nodded. Mr. Wealsye turned to his wife.

"We'll need to brew a counter potion," he explained.

She nodded quickly, still watching the post students laughing and snuggling.

"Now," he added following her gaze. "Before they do anything drastic."

Hagrid snored.

"Get up, Hagrid."

Nothing, just a snore in response.

"WAKE UP!"

Hagrid jerked up and broke a table leg. He held the table steady as it teeter tottered on its remaining legs.

"S'rry," he mumbled, now fully awake.

Fleur mumbled a spell to fix it and sighed.

"I do not know how to make this counter potion," she told the Weasleys.

"We'll do it Fleur," Mr. Weasley assured her.

She smiled her pearly whites and he seemed blinded for a minute, then he looked at Dobby and Kreacher.

"I'll need a cauldron, lacewing flies, spotted dragon tongue, mouse kidney stones, and.." he continued listing his needs as the now couple talked.

"I just love your hair," Hermione said reaching over to where Harry sat to ruffle it. He smiled.

"And I just love your eyes," he replied taking the hand. "they're like chocolate swirls."

She flushed and closed her eyes.

"Neville, your nose always looked so cute to me," Luna said softly.

The shy boy blushed.

"Thanks, Luna," he replied.

"Ginny, you've got such pretty, shiny hair," Dean Thomas complimented her.

She smiled widely.

"Dean, you're the best boyfriend I ever had," she responded kissing him on the cheek.

"You've got such a nice smile," Ron told his reflection.

There was no answer though he smiled anyway.

"Thanks, you too," he sighed.

He kissed his hand and placed it on his reflection's face.

"Harry, kiss me," Hermione said suddenly as they sat in the family tree room.

Harry leaned forward to do just that when Charlie Weasley ran in.

"STOP!"

He pushed Harry away, who fell on the floor with a loud thump. Charlie winced, but he'd had to do it. Mr. Weasley had ordered everyone to keep a close eye on the love potion victims so they wouldn't do things with their fake love that would ruin the person's real relationship. So they had to keep the ones in love seperated. Which wouldn't be easy. But it had to be done because they potion wouldn't be prepared for another week.


	5. Chapter 4

**Such a slow updater! I had a busy few weeks and I feel pretty tired but I'm slowly getting back into my normal routine. I'm going to Universal Studios HP theme park over break and I can't wait! I'm getting a Hermione wand and hopefully more :DDD My parents say there's also a surprise involved. Darn. I'm usually good at getting my dad to tell me on accident but not now XD Anyway, thanks again! I hope you don't hate me.**

**Song: Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine (LOVE THEM!)**

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

"Hmm?"

Hermione leaned back against the tree trunk as she sat up in a groove of the tree and he sat on the grass leaning against the trunk. It was nearing sunset and they'd been there almost all afternoon. They weren't completely alone though. Nearby in the park Mr. Weasley and Bill took watch. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were watching the others at the house.

"Do you feel strange?" Hermione asked while he stared at the sky.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione bit her lip and stared at her hands.

"Like… I've been thinking. Do we really love each other? Something weird happened, I feel it."

Harry craned his neck to look into her chocolate brown eyes. He thought for a moment. She was actually making sense. He put away his many thoughts of how much he adored her and realized it _did _seem a bit weird. What _had _happened?

"I think I know what you mean," he replied slowly. "What's going on?"

Hermione's mind seemed to clear for a second.

_Since when did I ever like Harry? This makes no sense! What's happening to us? _She thought in exasperation.

Just as soon as these thoughts occurred to her they seemed to fog up and run away. And she couldn't remember at all what they'd been talking about.

"Want to walk around?' she asked lazily, love overcoming her again.

"Dad, did you see that?" Bill Weasley asked his father.

Arthur ran a hand through his fiery orange hair and his eyebrow rose.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he said.

Bill flopped his index finger in the two victims' direction.

"They started to… fight the potion."

Arthur stared at them as Hermione jumped down and Harry took her hand and they walked away smiling obsessively.

"But their still acting drunk on love," Arthur pointed out.

Bill shook his head, his ponytail swishing on his back.

"I dunno, but I swear for a moment.."

"You're exhausted, Bill, we've been watching them day and night," Arthur said assuredly, patting his son on the shoulder.

Then they continued to trail the two silently.

Meanwhile, in 12 Grimmauld Place Molly Weasley was running short on patience.

"Honestly, Ronald, that is your REFLECTION!" she said in desperation.

Ron grinned boyishly into the mirror.

"I don't care, Mum, but he's beautiful," Ron replied.

Molly groaned and stalked off, walking into the sitting room to see Ginny and Dean in a passionate embrace. Fleur was nowhere to be seen. With a flick of her wand, the two young adults were thrown apart.

"Enough," Molly snapped her eyes flashing.

Where was that French girl? She hurried up the staircase, looking around. She passed an open bedroom doorway and saw Lavender Brown gazing at a picture with something smushed all around her mouth and all over her hands.

"Lavender, what in Merlin's sake have you got all on you?" the mother figure cried out.

"It's Charles," Lavender replied dreamily.

"Who is Charles?" Molly asked, full knowing who 'Charles' was.

Lavender answered her thoughts by holding up a plate with a crumbled half of pie on it. Molly pitied the delectable afters item.

"Dear, you've made a mess, clean up," Molly said gently.

Lavender snapped out of it.

"No!" she responded angrily, cradling the plate protectively. "I've got Charles' love on me!"

Molly sighed and brushed a stray lock out of her face.

"No, sweetheart, you've got apple filing and cream on you," Molly answered.

With that she turned and kept walking down the hallway. She knocked on the door to Fleur's and Bill's room, then grew angry and just pushed the door open. Standing in front of the vanity brushing her hair was Fleur, and as she saw Molly in the reflection she jumped and dropped her brush.

"Molly, you scared me!" the French half-Veela stated.

"What are you doing?" Molly blew up. "You're supposed to be watching Ginny and Dean, meanwhile they were snogging each other senseless and Ron was admiring his reflection and Lavender smothered pie on her face and hands!"

Fleur huffed angrily and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I 'ave had no time to brush my 'air or even freshen up! I can not go around looking ugly, it ez a disgrace to my family," she breathed out angrily.

"Oh, you're worried about your hair when we have six children running around on love potion! Excuse me," Molly said sarcastically.

"It ez not my fault they 'ave been poisoned," Fleur replied carelessly.

Molly gripped her wand tightly and bit her tongue.

"I suggest you start doing things right or you'll get to do night shifts," Molly hissed as she stormed away, muttering to herself.

Fleur spared one last look in the mirror at her glowing silver hair and blue eyes before flouncing after Molly.

"This picture of us is perfect," Lavender whispered as she looked at the photo in her hands. In it was a beaming Lavender holding 'Charles' and next she placed him on a toddler swing and pushed. It would be funny. If she hadn't snogged him only thirty minutes earlier. Well... it still was funny.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so SLOOOWWW. Siriusly. Pun intended. Mistake last chapter, Mrs. Weasley was supposed to say 8 children, not 6. Sorry!**

"The potion is ready!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed weakly.

He was very tired, between brewing the potion and watching the kids, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Should I go get them?" Bill asked with a glance towards the sitting room. The victims were chatting animatedly about their 'futures'.

"Go ahead, please," Mrs. Weasley told him,

"Hey everyone, there's Butterbeer!"

That got their attention and they ran in. They each took a mug of the antidote and took gulps. Suddenly Hermione dropped her mug.

"What happened?" she asked, wondering if the things she remembered were just dreams.

"Yeah, why do I have pie on me?" Lavender squealed.

"You all ate love potion," Bill answered.

The group exchanged glances.

"Did we… do anything..?" Hermione asked carefully.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill laughed.

"No, we made sure of it," Mr. Weasley replied, still laughing.

Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Neville looked at each other simultaneously and then burst into laughter.

"Maybe it was a sign," Luna suggested in her embarrassing way.

Everyone quieted down. Hermione looked down and still realized she was till holding Harry's hand. She pulled away and he glanced down at his empty hand. It felt strange not having her hand in his. Ginny ran over and kissed Harry full on the lips.

"I missed you," she said.

Harry held her waist and Ron walked over to Hermione.

"This is a bit awkward," he whispered.

She didn't answer. She just stared at Harry's arm entwined around Ginny's waist.

"Neville, I really like you," Luna told the boy dreamily.

"Really? I'm mad for you Luna," Neville replied happily. They smiled at each other.

"I guess somethings didn't exactly change," Mrs. Weasley said out loud.

Hermione looked away. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

She turned around and walked to the staircase. Neville and Luna exited, as did Ron and Dean while they discussed Quidditch. Lavender disappeared to 'wash her hair'. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and decided it was best to go for a walk. They ran out of the building and into the dark London streets.

"I can't believe that happened," Ginny laughed.

He laughed with her. Him with Hermione? Insane! Ginny giggled and ran into a park. Harry ran after her and caught her around the waist from ebhind. She laughed, her orange hair swinging around as she struggled to get out. He tackled her to the ground and kissed her on the cheek. For some reason he wasn't smelling the usual flowery scent that came with Ginny. He smelled something like slight mint and warm citrus. He ignored it and let her snog him. She started to take off his shirt and he stopped.

"You okay?" she asked in concern.

"Let's move back to the house," he suggested.

They hurried back, ran up to his room, cast Muffliato, and began where they left off.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay in bed with her forearms resting on her forehead, unsure of what to do and definitely aware she couldn't go to sleep. She had a war raging in her head.<p>

_'I think I love him...'_

**_'Don't even think about it Hermione, first off he's dating your friend and second, he'd never want you. She's pretty, athletic, funny, and nice. You're a nerd, emotional, very much NOT athletic, and you're too serious. Not to mention your hair is a mess and you look terrible. She even makes brown eyes look better than you...'_**

_'I should tell him...'_

**_'Not if you value both friendships,'_ **her negative side argued.

She groaned and flipped over onto her side.

_'I'll tell him tomorrow,' _she thought confidently.

Surely he liked her. They'd known each other so long and he was so nice to her. He was always with her no matter what. Maybe the idea was far-fetched but she couldn't wait any longer not knowing how he felt. She forced her eyelids to close and tried to imagine sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes groggily to see sunlight spilling onto her through the window. Her heart began to pump wildly as she remembered her mental conversation last night. She jumped out of bed, straightened her navy blue tank top, retied her stringed black sweatpants, and tried to fix her hair with no results. She ran into the restroom and brushed her teeth quickly then marched confidently to Harry's room. She knocked tentatively. No reply.<p>

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

Nothing. She opened the door and could only gape at the sigh before her. Ginny and Harry under the covers, clothes strewn everywhere, and their hair messy. Harry looked cute sleeping so messy but why couldn't it have been with her? She shut the door and ran to her room, locking herself in and sitting on the edge of her mattress. Still shocked, she stared at the floor. How... why? She fell onto the bed and stuffed her face into the pillow. Her life stunk like a Dungbomb.


	7. Chapter 6

**Poor Mione Sadness. Can things be fixed?**

**Song: Under the Sheets by Ellie Goulding**

I refused to think about what I'd seen. Maybe I could pretend things were normal. Harry and Ginny hadn't even seen me. But I knew that things wouldn't be the same. Because my heart was hurting for Harry and he'd never be able to give me what I had still. Because Ginny had taken it.

"Hermione, you alright?" came the voice of Ron from outside the door. And suddenly, I was struck with an idea. Mad, but worth a shot. I specifically remembered in one of my favourite movies Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging that boys are like elastic bands. They like to be all close, but after it bit of being close they'll want to stretch and get far away. You have to let them. And then they'll come springing back. I took a deep breath. Mission Convince Harry has begun.

"Hey, Ron, come in," I called back.

The door opened. Ron entered, wearing some sleeping trousers and a tee. I patted the space next to me and he sat down.

"Pretty weird few days, huh?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah, how's Lavender talking Neville and Luna's newfound love," I asked slowly, trying not to laugh.

"Not well. She's been washing her hair constantly and I swear it's falling out," Ron sniggered.

"Well, I always new they weren't meant for each other," I replied honestly.

"Hmm, well-"

Before he could finish his sentence I pushed my lips onto his roughly. He made a small noise in surprise but then eventually fell into it, wrapping his arms around my waist and touching my hair. It didn't feel as right as when Harry touched me, but I forced myself to do it. I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes a bit to see Harry watching from the doorway with a pained look on his face. Then he turned and hid next to the doorway. I quickly pulled away and glanced at the door again.

"Hermione, what in the bloody hell? I mean, not that I mind but... would you like to go out sometime?" Ron said, his cheeks flushed.

"I'd love to," I answered loud enough for Harry to hear.

Ron grinned and got up to leave. I began to repack. Just a few seconds in someone knocked on the doorway.

"Come in," I told the person nonchalantly, aware it was Harry.

"Hi," he said. "So you and Ron?"

It was so casual if I hadn't known he was watching I would have thought he was psychic.

"Yeah," I told him feigning brightness. I kept paying articuate attention to my clothes.

"Well, congrats then, we should go on a double date.. you, me, Ron, and Ginny," he replied lightly.

"How about tonight?" I replied.

He drew in a sharp breath.

"Brilliant."

I looked at him and saw he looked _very _cute in his sweats and tight tee.

"Okay."

I blew out a large gust of air as he left the room. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>"Ron, quit eating, you'll get full before we even get to the restaurant," I scolded.<p>

I walked in front of the mirror one more to time to check myself. I was wearing a light plum/lavender mixed color strapless knee length dress with a above elbow short black cardigan. I put on a necklace of black beads and looped it so one loop was tight around my neck and the other went past my shoulders. I wore black flats and I'd brushed my hair and used Sleakezy's Hair Potion to reduce the frizz, the curls still undeniably there. I added a small amount of black eyeliner and left the rest natural.

"I'm starved," Ron whined.

"Get over it," I snapped.

He shut up. The doorbell rang and I hurried to open it. Ginny looked ravishing in an emerald green dress and silver kitten heels, her red hair cascading nicely down her back. A pand of jealous hit me. I looked at Harry and lost my ability to breathe. He was wearing a nice suit with a green tie to bring out his eyes. His hair was still untameable.

"Hey," I finally managed to say.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ginny said, firmly grasping Harry's arm in attempt to clearly mark her territory. I forced a smile.

"Hi, Gin! Hello Harry," she said trying not to sound as tense as she felt.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry agreed.

"Hey mate, Ginny," Ron said as he sidled up and wrapped his arm around me.

I stiffened.

"Let''s go then, shall we?" I asked cheerfully.

They all agreed and we walked to the restaurant.

"It's nice out," I started.

"Yeah, the weather would be great for Quidditch," Ginny said aloud.

"Be nice for a picnic," Ron added, "If it were earlier."

"The stars are really amazing," Harry noticed. I stood next to him.

"Yeah, that kind of looks like an ice pop," I told him pointing to a constellation.

He laughed and pointed to another.

"Definitely a cloud," he said seriously.

"You dimbo, that's because it _is _a cloud, they don't just disappear at night you know," I giggled.

"Oh, I always thought they did," Harry admitted sheepishly. We both laughed comfortably.

"Harry, look at that one, it looks like a Quaffle," Ginny tried, pointing at something. I fought the urge to roll my eyes or laugh at her. Any constellation can basically look like a Quaffle, it's not too hard to see a circle of stars.

"Yeah," Harry said, serious again, the tone in his voice different now.

"Hermione, we almost there?" Ron asked.

I nodded stiffly. Things had been going so well. We entered the crowded restaurant and I announced our reservation. We squeezed our way through to a table and ordered drinks.

"So, things going well at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked me.

I nodded and sipped my drink.

"Actually I'm extremely close to getting a law passed for house-elves which will give them the right to clean clothes," I smiled.

"Honestly, Hermione, can't you just leave them alone?" Ron said.

Ginny nodded, her eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Actually, Ronald, this is a very important issue in my book," I retorted angrily.

Ginny twirled her straw in her drink, ignoring the appetizer that had arrived. I took a small bite as did Harry. Ron eyes it but surprisingly left it alone.

"Well, the Holyhead Harpies and I are this close to winning the Quidditch Cup this year," Ginny said excitedly.

I groaned quietly. Was it always Quidditch with Ginny? Wasn't there anything more intellectually stimulating to converse about?

"That's terrific," Harry replied distractedly before turning back to me, "So when can you get it passed?"

"As soon as the whole Court of witches and wizards from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement come together for a meeting and vote," I said brightly.

"I'm sure they'll approve," Harry told me, lightly touching my hand which rested upon the table. I immediately blushed pink and pulled away.

"Excuse me, restroom," I said quickly. I got up and hurried away through the crowd. Ron got up to follow and Harry watched us with a troubled expression.

"Mione, spill."

I faced Ron.

"There's nothing to spill," I snapped.

"Except that you love Harry and you only wanted to date me to make him jealous," he retorted in amusement.

"What? That's insane- how did you know?" I gave in.

"It was obvious enough," he shrugged, "I knew you didn't like me anyway."

I felt guilty for using him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine, I'll help you get him," Ron told me.

I gaped at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you two were always meant for each other."

Behind his pretty dim exterior, Ron was amazingly smart.

"I'll send him over and you two can run out," he said.

I smile and hug him, then slip out of the restaurant. I lean against the wall and wait.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry, Hermione's just left, she wasn't feeling well," Ron said quietly as he returned to the table.<p>

"Oh, I'll go take her home," Harry said as he got up to run out. Ginny was too busy staring at a fit guy across from them to notice.

"Where's Harry?" she asked as she regained attention.

"Oh, he and Hermione are feeling sick, must be the appetizer," Ron replied with a shrug.

Ginny sighed angrily and stabbed her salad with her fork.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

I looked up to see Harry standing in front of me.

"Are you okay? Ron said you weren't feeling well," Harry asked in concern.

"He lied."

Harry stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. I joined in and we started to walk away.

"Can't complain, it's nice just being the two of us for once," I suggested quietly.

"What do you mean?" We stopped walking.

"Ever since you and Ginny started dating I hardly see you anymore and, well... I miss you," I admitted.

Harry hugged me suddenly, and I was shocked.

"Mi, I'm so sorry," he apologized into my shoulder.

I pulled away and smiled a bit.

"It's okay, just promise you'll never forget me," I answered.

"I promise."

"You know... we're not really dating," I said after a long silence as we walked. Harry stopped quickly and flipped to face me.

"What?" he asked.

"I only did it to... to make you jealous," she whispered, tears stinging my eyes in shame.

"Mione..."

"I know, I know. I'm despicable and you hate me!"

I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I stared into his eyes, my hands resting on his torso. What was I doing? This was a bad idea! But oh, so nice. I didn't want to move.

"Hermione... you didn't have to even try. I was already jealous," he told me quietly, his cheeks turning red.

"W-what?" I asked, flustered.

"Hermione... it's you. It's always been you and it even took love potion to show me," he joked lightly.

"Did you feel at one point like you could break the potion?" I said suddenly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "maybe... I was thinking maybe our real love was so strong it overcame the fake love?"

I actually nodded. It made sense to me. That's why I'd broken it for moments.

"Harry, you need to tell me. It's your decision. Do we have something? Anything?" I said softly.

And then he kissed me. It was as if I'd forgotten anything that was a problem, nothing could hurt me, it was the best feeling in the world. I pulled away, breathing lightly and he looked me in the eyes.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 7

**I know most of you don't like short stories but I don't think I can go to much further with this so... Enjoy! I apologize for the short chapter but I figured it's the end so it doesn't need as much effort as I usually put XD That sounded lazy.**

Harry held me close for a few moments, the only sound our light breathing.

"Ginny'll hate me," I mumbled guiltily.

"No, I don't think so," Harry replied, pulling away to look down at me.

"Well, I just hope her and I can still be friends," I said.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Maybe we should head home so at least there's some truth to us leaving," I suggested.

Harry nodded and took my hand.

"This all feels a bit cliché, doesn't it?" I asked with a laugh.

"How so?" he replied in interest.

"Well, me and you sneaking out, getting the with best friend's boyfriend," I answered while swinging our hands.

Harry laughed.

"You read too many love stories," he teased me.

I rolled my eyes and we entered the house. All the adults were grouped in the sitting room.

"You're back early!" Mrs. Weasley commented, then she spied our hands. A slightly sad look crossed her face but then it brightened.

"We're all just going to head out, have a fun night in honour of figuring everything out!" Mr. Weasley said happily.

"Have fun!" we called out as the group left. Now it was just silent with the exception of the occasional tick tock of the grandfather clock.

"Quiet," I said lamely.

"Yes, perfect, don't you think?" Harry mused.

I don't know how, and I don't mind, but somehow we ended up kissing again. As it got more heated I literally felt like I was floating. We moved to my bedroom and shut the door. Sorry, but this part is _private!_

* * *

><p>Engaged.<p>

Yes, you heard right.

I, Hermione Jean Granger, am engaged to Harry James Potter, a wedding planned in December. The wedding will take place in a snowy paradise and I can't wait. Ginny forgave me and she is dating Dean Thomas. Ron found a perfect, sweet, fun girl named Jeniffer Mason. Neville and Luna are to be married next year and Luna will be my Maid of Honour. Lavender now owns a bakery. No one reminds her of her little cake problem...

I never thought I'd get my fairytale ending, because that just doesn't happen. But if you want something bad enough, you can't just wait for it to come to you. Sometimes you have to get up and reach for it.


End file.
